


It's The Little Things.

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: It's The Little Things [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Amazing Grace and Lilypad, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Grace and Lily as TEENS., Grace and Lily., I wanted to bring everyone back pretty much lol, Ian is written AU, Jason's the best uncle ever, That whole two separate people thing.... it's back!, Wayne (I wanted to bring him back to meet his granddaughters!), and Spence and Toby are like second parents to the twins!, and Spencer's the coolest aunt, and Taylor, and yes, pam - Freeform, yes dammit I brought Melian back because RYAN MERRIMAN.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: It's the little things that melt Emily and Alison's heart. The journey to their twentieth anniversary, featuring Melian, Spoby, Petronica, and guest appearances from Haleb and Ezria.





	1. It's The Little Things: Focus on Family.

This life had Emily beyond blissed out.

Married to Alison for the last thirteen years, (and her fiancee for the four years prior to that), Emily Fields-DiLaurentis was over the moon.

 

The life she'd desired since she was aged ten (if she's being honest with everyone) had finally come to fruition.

Alison had finally let her all the way in, and married her.

Now as for their adorable progeny? Well, although the way they learned about Lily and Grace was unconventional, and the way Ali had been treated was downright horrible, they wouldn't trade their daughters for anything.

 

Lily and Grace were, despite how they came to be, were absolutely everything to both of them.

 

And as Emily is reviewing her term paper for submission, the three most important girls in her life arrive back to their home.

"Em? Babe?" Ali called out.

"Mom?" the twins chorused a second later.

Emily let the blissful feeling wash over her for a split second, "Where else would I be?"

Grace sprinted in, dropping her swimming duffel on the ground, "Hey!"

"Coach Miller wasn't too hard on you in my absence today?" Emily smiles wide.

"Hey," Grace grins, "I'm kind of used to it. She's got a similar coaching philosophy, and I think it's because she's a great friend of yours."

"Paige does indeed know us all well, having grown up with us here in Rosewood," Alison agrees with a nod, "Our Thursday night usual?"

"As always!" Emily and the girls exclaim.

"They really are /YOUR/ kids," Ali mutters playfully.

"Watch yourself over there blondie," Emily retorts with a teasing smirk.

Ali whips around, a playful brow raised.

 

"Don't you dare," Emily laughs.

"Thirteen years later, and I swear," Ali laughs back.

 

"Okay," Grace rolls her eyes, laughing, "Kids are in the room."

"Kids? Where?" Emily teases, "You're not our little babies anymore."

 

"I still won't eat anything with peas Mom," Lily shudders.

"And my first word is still my favorite word," Grace laughs, "Did you do your chores, homework, responsibilities? No ma'am I have not!" 

Ali and Emily looked at Grace unenthused, "Don't remind us."

"Okay," Ali smirks, "I just texted Ezra, he's bringing food to us in thirty minutes."

"Since when do you not cook?" Emily wonders out loud.

"Since she had to deal with us 'whiny brats' today, it was midterms this week too," Grace giggled.

"My head still hurts," Alison sighed, snuggling into Emily.

"Aw, poor baby," Emily grins, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Ali's temple.

 

"And this is why we ship them!" Grace jokes.

"We kind of have to," Lily laughs.

 

And as Ali and Emily doze off, Lily and Grace begin a spirited game of Scrabble.

"Dude," Lily hiss whispered, 'Indistinguishable?!"

"Well, we bought all those extra letters to play mega Scrabble, I love Ali for inventing that game!"

"Mom, not so much," Lily laughs.

"Aha!" The elder twin hiss whispers again, "Serendipitously!" 

"Aw man, sextuple word score too!!"

"Boom!!" Lily grins again.

"All right," Lily whistles, "I beat you, again, but only by 2."

"No! I was so close this time... no..." Grace pouts.

"That just means your victory-- is overdue kid," Ali yawns.

Emily lays on top of her trying not to break out into laughter.

"Woman! Get off me!" Ali jokes.

"You love it!" Emily fires back.

 

"Hey guys?" Aria's voice interrupts, holding up a familiar brown bag.

 

Emily's eyes scan the room before landing on the Montgomery-Fitzgerald clan's matriarch, "Heyyy!"  
Ali giggles, "Oh Em, I can't with you sometimes."

"Here ya go, now where's my," the shorter brunette begins.

"Keep it up Aria," Ali playfully threatens as Emily crawls off of her, "If you do, you won't get your usual tip."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Emily smirks.

"Only because," Aria reaches out for the money in Emily's hand, "You don't want to get frozen out in the bedroom!"

 

Emily scowled, and Alison gasped, "You're lucky Aria!!"

The shorter brunette grins as she shuts their front door, "Love you all!"

Grace sighed, "Ugh! We can't ever erase that visual, MOM!"

"Hey I am not sorry, you know the story of us," Emily rose a brow.

"Unfortunately for us, we also know how we were conceived too," Lily deadpans, earning an unenthused look from Emily and a death glare from Ali.

"Sorry Ali, I know it's a touchy subject."

"It's not that, not at all, it's more how it could be perceived by other people who think it's okay to pass judgement," Alison smiles softly.

"Yeah, I know, it's unusual, but I love our family dynamic," Lily smiles back.

"Hey," Emily's brows raise, "Food!"

 

"Hey be care-" Alison began.

"Oh god, Ali!" Lily winced.

"Ouch!" Grace shuddered.

"Oh god, she almost hit the bulls-eye that time!" Alison winced, "Thank god it was a graze!"

"Mom! You almost hit Ali in the," Grace stopped.

"Yeah, right in my ovaries," Alison groaned, "so again, lucky it was just a graze!" 

 

Ali snickered as Emily shook her head, "You three are going to kill me one of these days."

"Don't deny your eyes widened," Ali laughed, "But you did catch me a bit, and it did startle me."

"Sorry," Emily smiles sheepishly, "I get weird when I'm hungry."

 

"And scary!" the twins exclaim with a set of simultaneous shudders.

 

"I agree," Ali nods, shuddering herself.

"No love," Emily pouts, "And here I always talk to people about how you're my favorite girls."

"Don't pout!" Ali whines.

"Oh- kay!" Grace throws up her hands with a laugh, "please plate the food mom, I'm about to get hangry over here."

"Better not," Ali hisses warningly.

 

Grace scoots over to where Lily is standing, "Wouldn't even dream of it."

"Love you," Ali smiles.

"Love you back," Grace grins.

And as the foursome sat down to dinner, all Alison could do was wink at her wife.

 

And a second later, a text sent has her howling with giddy laughter, "Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker."

"You love it," she grins.

"And you," Emily grins back.

The twins smile, this is what life was all about: the little things.


	2. It's The Little Things: Next Time I Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Grace realize at the same time, why things are so awkward between them.
> 
> Love usually is at the beginning, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No blood ties connect the two younger girls, and oh, we're going to say Alison and Melissa were pregnant at the same time, for continuity's sake.
> 
>  
> 
> And TWINS! Yep! Twice even!

It hit Taylor Thomas like a slamming straight into a brick wall: hard as hell. 

Taylor had embraced her sexuality five years earlier, and because of her ties to Grace, knew about hers as well.

But never did the younger Thomas, who like the younger DiLaurentis, was the youngest of twins (although she and her brother were fraternal) think she'd fall so hard for one her best friends.

 

It was a Saturday morning, and it had woken her up with a start.

"Oh my god," she realized.

She slid on her RHS Lacrosse hoodie and a pair of sweats before sliding into her slippers and heading downstairs.

"Hey," she beamed at her mother.

Melissa grins, "Hi sunshine, coffee?"

 

"Ugh," Taylor groans, answering her mother's question with a fervent nod.

 

"I'll go make you a cup, large?" Melissa asks.

"Always," Taylor replies.

"Dad's picking up breakfast, should I tell him to forget your coffee?"

 

"Mother? that's not even remotely funny," Taylor sighed.

"I was just kidding!" Melissa laughs.

"You and your sense of humor," Taylor fired back teasingly.

Melissa brings the thermos and some sugar and creamer out, "You're never up this early on a Saturday, what's going on?"

"I just kind of got startled by my thoughts and now I can't go back to sleep," Taylor sighs into her hands.

 

"Hey," Melissa whispers, taking her daughter's hands in hers, "What's this? Is this a matter of the heart?"

 

"As a matter of fact," Taylor sighs, "it is."

"Did you find someone?" Melissa grins, "Tell me you found someone."

"I realized that I was in love with her at least," Taylor smiles softly.

And out of nowhere, the person in question burst through the front door.

 

"Tay! there you are! I've been trying to find you!" Grace cried.

Taylor's eyes shot up, and Melissa rose her brows in inquisition, "Ms. DiLaurentis?"

"Oh, Hi Dr. Thomas, sorry, I need to borrow Taylor's class notes for English and History."

"Well hello to you too sunshine," Taylor smirked, "I'll be right back."

 

Melissa shook her head, "So, how are we this morning Grace?"

"I'm doing fantastic, how are you?" the younger DiLaurentis smiles.

"I cannot complain," Melissa beams, "It's good to see you, you as excited about the state tournament as we are?"

"We're going to bring it home, it's either us or RCD, we're the top two seeds in the division for a reason," Grace beams.

"Having you as our starting center definitely gives us an advantage though," Taylor grins, "Peyton Miller's a great basketball player, but she's not you."

"It helps we've got an All-State, All-American point-forward," Grace winks back.

Melissa laughed.

Taylor blushed, "Oh cut it out."

"Did I make you blush?" Grace continued, loving that she could get that kind of reaction out of the raven haired beauty.

Taylor sighed happily.

Grace grins.

"Okay, now here's the thing, not that I'm not enjoying the free entertainment," Melissa laughs.

"I wonder," Grace whispers, "Tay? Walk me to my car?"

Taylor picked up the thermos and nodded, "I'll be back Mom."

"It's Saturday," Melissa nods, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you," Taylor chuckles.

Grace leaned against her car, "So."

"So what?" Taylor whispers softly.

"Taylor," Grace sighs, "I know."

"What?" the raven haired teen furrowed her brow.

"You know the truth about me too," Grace reminds her, "And I know you have feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes."

Taylor's green eyes met Grace's cerulean and froze, no words needed.

Grace leaned in and captured Taylor's lips. Pulling away a few seconds later, "I'll be back at 7, not formal, but make sure you look nice."

 

And as Taylor watched Grace leave, Melissa appeared, "Hey you. You okay?"

Taylor grins, "I've got a date tonight with the girl of my dreams! I'm in heaven!"

Melissa's eyes widened in surprise, "Really!?"

"Yes, and I think I may need to go shopping for a new outfit!" Taylor whined.

 

"What about those seven pant suits I bought you last week?" Melissa mused with a grin, "Surely one of those will work with that purple top? You know the casual polo?"

 

Taylor's eyes lit up, "Mom, you're a genius!"

The elder woman laughs as her daughter speeds off to pick the outfit from her closet, "Hey."

"Hello love," Ian grins, "Breakfast is here."

Taylor beams, "Daddy! She asked me out!"

Ian turns around, "Really? About time!"

Melissa throws her head back in laughter, "That's what I said."

"Oh, and I picked one of my suits, but have two of the shirts that go with it out," Taylor sighed.

"All right, we'll pick out the shirt a bit later," Melissa nods.

"Where are you going sis?" Jay asked, "You got a date?"

"Yes," Taylor swoons, "I do."

"Can I threaten her?" Jay glares.

"No big brother you cannot," Taylor glowers warningly.

"Besides," Ian laughs, "She might eat you for lunch and dinner."

"Grace asked you out?!" Jay beams.

Taylor just grinned.

"Aw Tay! That's so great! I'm so happy for ya," he beams.

She beamed back, "Thanks brother."

 

Melissa smiled as her kids finished eating and Taylor excused herself. Sliding her slippers off, Taylor laid back on her bed with her Ipad.

 

Grace (message): Hey beautiful!

T: Hey yourself gorgeous!  
G: So about tonight, I changed my mind about the venue.

T: And? 

G: Go casual, but still try look as nice as possible, my entire family, minus Lily, is going to be there tonight.

T: No pressure love.  
G: No, you just be you, they already adore you, but just remember: Be yourself and they'll eat out of the palm of your hand. I love you.

T: *Beams wide* I love you too! See you later!  
Taylor Thomas (Status update)

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

Tonight is going to be so much fun! (#UnforgettableMoments)

 

Charles DiLaurentis: This sounds promising. What's up Tay?

Taylor: I have a feeling the world is small Dr. D, you'll see!

Charlotte: Hmm, is that an allusion?

Alison: *whistles happily*

Emily: *shoots Ali a warning look* Alison!

Alison: What? *shrugs*

Emily: Ali.... {shakes her head}  
Alison: You adore me Emily. {grins}

 

Taylor: *giggles* I have a feeling I might see you all around the neighborhood this evening, you know not how small the world is!

(Grace DiLaurentis reacted to your status *Love*)

6:30 finds Melissa and Taylor finishing the ensemble.

"Sporty casual yet nice," Melissa beams, finishing up Taylor's light makeup.

 

"Thanks Mom," Taylor beams, "Uh, I think she's going to reintroduce me to everyone with the title tonight."

"Well, historically a Hastings has no problem winning over a DiLaurentis, and guess what? Neither does a Thomas," Melissa laughs, "You've got both sets of genes going for you baby."

"Be myself huh?" she beams back.

"That's all you've ever needed to be for Grace honey, I see the way she looks at you," Melissa smiles. 

The mother daughter duo entered the living room right as the doorbell rang, "She's a bit early."

And Grace entered the house, Taylor's eyes bugging out of her head at the sight of her.

The taller brunette was wearing a purple tee with brand new Levi's 501 jeans and a new pair of Nike trainers, "Hey!"

"Hey you," Taylor whispered, "You look incredible."

"I'm not the only one," Grace grinned wide, "for jeans and tee shirt, you look stunning."

"Well," Taylor admits, "I got a clue as to where were going. Bowling?"

"Yeah," Grace nods, "Aunt Charlotte's out this week, and we need an extra bowler for league."

"Down, so down!" Taylor nods, "What about a team shirt?"

"We've got extras, I have an extra for you in my bag."

"Take care Dr. Thomas," Grace grins.

"You take care of my girl tonight Ms. DiLaurentis," Melissa and Ian rose a brow.

"Oh, okay, we're gonna go now," Taylor shakes her head.

Outside as the girls were nearing the car, Grace laughed, "Is it me? Or were your parents about to simultaneously threaten me?"

"Imagine Doc and Coach tonight when they realize we've started dating babe," Taylor groans.

"So it's a date huh?" Grace grins, pinning Taylor gently against her car's passenger side door.

"Absolutely, I love you," Taylor whispers against her lips.

Grace captured her paramour's lips and gently tugged on them, "Mhmm, those lips are going to be quite the distraction tonight."

"Focus on winning babe, and you'll get more than my lips," Taylor grins.

"Promise?" Grace grinned back cheekily.

Taylor leaned up to whisper in Grace's ear, "Yes."

"Well then, we've got a match to win don't we?" Grace winks.

"We do," Taylor nods, "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Grace nods.


	3. It's The Little Things: I'll Know Better What To Do, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to go quick, a night of competitive bowling, (where someone bowls a 300), and dinner and dessert at their favorite place.
> 
> AU, Jessica and Mary are civil, which means we've got major canon divergence, which means the Radley exit occurs because they believe Mary was ready.
> 
> Pt. 2 up soon!

"That was a hell of a game you just bowled," Taylor beamed, "And my 288 wasn't too shabby either!"

"Not at all," Grace grinned.

They parked at the Brew, beaming at a grinning Aria, "I just saw Charles' post match wrap-up! Gracie, you just bowled, what is it now? Your tenth career 300 at the Lanes?"

"It's why Hollis offered a full ride for bowling Auntie Aria, say, you remember Taylor?" Grace beams wider.

"Of course I do, hello Ms. Thomas," Aria nods.

Taylor embraces her, "It's good to see you outside of classes Mrs. Fitzgerald," Taylor smiles back.

"The pleasure is mine," Aria nods, "Hello? Oh hey babe, yeah, everyone else is on the way, are you coming down soon?"

Ezra snickers softly, "Aria? I'm already right here."

 

Grace giggles, "He was sitting in the corner the entire time."

Aria rolls her eyes, "Why did I marry him again?"

"Because you love him?" Grace supplies with a shrug and a laugh.

 

"Lucky you Fitz," Aria teases.

 

"Emily just texted," Ezra beams, "Gotta fire it back up for her Americano."

 

"Aunt Charlotte's taken to calling her that out of love," Grace laughed.

"Well, even I know it's her favorite coffee beverage," Taylor chuckles.

 

"Mr. Fitzgerald," Ezra jokes.

"Funny brother," Wes rolls his eyes, "I've got all the stuff on tonight's menu being prepped in the back"

Charlotte beams, "Hey Ezra. Just wiping everything down and then we'll get started."

"Doc, you do what you need to, we've got some appetizers we can warm up quickly in the meantime. 

"I'll take care of that," Aria smiles, "Hey Char? Can you grab the hot plates and the covers for them when you're free to?"

"You got it!" Charlotte nods.

Alison grins as she struts in, Emily on her arm, "Well aren't we looking handsome and beautiful, hey Doc! I see you back there! How'd work go?"

"We had a mass casualty call tonight," Charlotte groaned, "I'm just glad my shift is over."

"Brutal," Emily shuddered, "The accident out in Doylestown?"

"Yeah," Charlotte nods, "They took the serious injuries to hospitals in Philly, but we got filled quickly, so we had to go on bypass. I'm just glad my part's done."

"I'm glad you're here, hey, the kid just bowled another 300!" Alison beamed, playfully reaching over to tousle Grace's hair.

"Hey, the hair! I'm on a date you know!" Grace whines, playfully batting at Alison's hands.

"So I heard, what's that now. your tenth?" Charlotte beamed.

"But who's counting?" Taylor laughed.

Grace chuckled, "Apparently everyone but me."

"Oh stop it now," Charles teases, "It's a big deal, you've got all the major colleges with bowling programs still recruiting you."

"I still can't believe you chose Hollis," Alison beams, "is it because of the family ties?"

"Dr. Davis being there definitely helps, did you two grow up together?"

"Sort of," Alison nods, "Courtney and I always got along, but our fathers didn't, Uncle Chris was irritated that Dad got to take over the company when Gramps died, and it took years for them to settle the feud. It settled down around the time Aunt Charlotte came into the world."

"Let there be peace on earth," Charlotte called out, "And thank God it began with me!"

Alison threw her head back in laughter, "We're very relieved that everything worked itself out. There was a similar type of family feud with the Drakes, Mom and Aunt Mary were always competitive, in everything they did. And one day, your grandmother almost got killed."

 

"Thank God that didn't happen," Jessica calls out.

"Mom?" Charlotte blinked.

"Oh dear God," Emily shook her head, "This can't be good."

"Good to see you Mom," Alison coughed, "Sit."

Grace held Taylor's hand underneath the table, the fear evident in her eyes.

 

Alison sighed, and as the food came out, Charlotte sat down and buried her head in her hands, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Charles began eating, whistling happily, "So, another 300 game for the kid!"

Charlotte grins, "The girl's exceptional."

"Runs in the family," Jessica smiles.

Alison shot her siblings a look, to which the elder DiLaurentis progenies offered up a look of knowledge and sympathy.

"Hey," Emily leaned over, "It's okay, just breathe."

Alison exhaled at the feeling of Emily's breath on the nape of her neck, "It's hard to remember to in situations like these."

"Well," Jessica nods, "I just came to give the customary checks, Alison?"

"Mother," Alison replied cooly.

"One for Grace and another for Lily," Jessica said.

"More money for college!" Grace beams.

"Exactly," Emily nods.

"Not to say we won't ask your permission to use some of it for a graduation gift?" Alison hints.

 

"Hey, if you want to upgrade my vehicle, I would certainly be grateful," Grace teases with a grin.

Emily nods, "Maybe we will."

Grace beamed. Her grades were absolutely stellar, and all eight Ivies had come calling. It was truly Melissa's influence, as she'd been an academic advisor to her extended family members, which included Grace and Lily, since the girls were in seventh grade.

"Well," Jessica stands up, smiling softly.

Charlotte, Alison, and Charles stood up, "Do take care of yourself Mom."

"I will," Jessica nodded, smiling as Charles embraced her first, then Charlotte.

"Ali," Emily encouraged.

"Forgiveness isn't easy," Alison sighs, "But you're right."

And as soon as Alison broke the tender moment, Jessica walked out.

"Okay, everybody remember," Emily grins, "Inhale, exhale."

Charlotte moaned, "Wine, lots of wine!"

"I'm with you sister," Alison exhaled deeply.

"Wes!" Charles called.

"House Merlot, coming up!" Wes grinned.

"I'll go grab it," Aria laughed, "Be right back."


End file.
